


But, Cuddles!

by mez_kookie13



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All others are side ships, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Fluuuffff, Insomniac Author TT, Insomniac Bang Chan, Jeongchan centric, M/M, More Fluff, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, this is mostly drabble tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mez_kookie13/pseuds/mez_kookie13
Summary: So what if it's 3 am? Chan needs to get this song finished and nothing can stop him.Except maybe his boyfriendORChan doesn't sleep and Jeongin collects him for cuddles uwu
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	But, Cuddles!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!
> 
> I wrote this so long ago and I came back to realize I actually missed it so much so I hope you enjoy this much need jeongchan drabble <3
> 
> and Lil if ur reading this... i did this for you 😔

"I have to finish… I have to finish… I have to finish…" Chan muttered to himself. The time was 3am and he was still stuck at the studio, working on a new track. Well, technically he had been practicing the latest choreography, but just as he was thinking of going back to the dorms (which had been at midnight) he had gotten a sudden spout of inspiration for his unfinished song, and he couldn’t let that get away from him. 

As he struggled to keep his eyes open, Chan lifted his mug to take another sip of coffee, only to realize that it was empty. How many times had he done that now... 7...8?

"I've got to FINISH!"

"Chan hyung?" 

His head whipped around to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway. 

"Oh my goodness, Jeongin, baby, what are you doing? I was just finishing up here, you can go back to the dorm, don't worry about me, I'll be there soon, see you later, I love you.' He rambled as he tried to close the door on the younger, but Jeongin stuck his foot in the door.

"Not so fast hyungie. I heard you yelling just a second ago," Jeongin said. "You're nowhere near finished are you?" Chan sighed in defeat.

"Perhaps not, but I need to get more of this done to send it off to the company." He sat back down and turned to his computer. "You can go back to the dorm, baby."

"I'm not going anywhere without you hyung. You need to sle-"

"NO!" Chan yelled, frightening the both of them. "I-I'm sorry, I just... I've got to get this finished. I can't let you guys down, I... I..." He felt tears spilling over his cheeks. Where did they come from? Heck if he knew, but his boyfriend was quick to swoop in and wipe the away with a gentle thumb, holding him close to his chest and calm him down with the slow thud of his heart. 

"Channie, you already do so much for us. But you can't expect to be able to take care of everyone all the time. What about you? You haven't slept more than 4 hours in days and you're overworking yourself. Have you even eaten?" Chan sniffled as he shook his head. "Tsk tsk. That will not do. Sometimes you have to let someone take care of you too. So what do you say hyungie? Come back to the dorm with me. I really feel like some cuddles."

"But-"

"But, cuddles!" Jeongin pleaded. "The studio won't sprout legs and run away by morning." 

"Are you trying to get me to sleep by bribing me with affection?"

"Is it working?"

Chan scoffed and glanced back at his computer. He did need to get this song done, but Jeongin was right, he needed to start looking after himself, even just for the night. Regardless, cuddles did sound amazing. 

"Ok, baby, Let's go."

-

As the two boys tiptoed through the dorm, they noticed Minho and Jisung sleeping on the couch, intertwined limbs and paused movie an indicator of a stay-at-home date night.

When the pair reached their room, they noticed Felix had crawled into Changbin's bed.

"Do you think he's here because Minho and Jisung left him alone in their room or because he's painfully in love with Changbin?" Jeongin whispered to his boyfriend. 

"Probably both. I wish they'd just confess though. It physically hurts to watch them pining after each other like they do."

"True. At least the other two are sleeping well."

"Yeah, hopefully not doing anything to frisky." Chan made a suggestive face at his boyfriend.

"Excuse you! Hyunjin and Seungmin only started dating last week! And even if they were at that stage they wouldn't do it in the dorm!" said Jeongin a little too loudly, as he dropped onto his bed. “If only Minho and Jisung hyung had done the same...” Chan just shrugged and said, "Shh, sleeping Changlix," before turning around to get changed.

(And if Jeongin was checking him out from the back, no one needed to know.)

As Chan finished dressing, Jeongin lay down and opened his arms, expecting his boyfriend to slide into them, but he never came.

"Christopher Bang Chan. What on earth do you think you're doing?" He demanded, watching as the man in question started to climb the ladder to his bunk above Changbin's. 

"I-You've done enough for me tonight baby. I don't want to keep you up later by forcing you to cuddle me."

"Oh for goodness sake, you're not forcing me. Is this what sleep deprivation does to you? I swear you’re losing your mind. Now, get your sexy ass over here before I go over there and attack you with cuddles myself." With feigned reluctance, Chan made his way over to his boyfriend's bed and sunk into his arms.

"Now, isn't this better than staying up late and drinking air?” The younger hummed. Chan chuckled.

"Thank you, baby," he whispered, voice already thick with sleep.

"Anything for you, hyungie." Jeongin pressed a feather-light kiss to Chan's lips.

"I love you"

“Love you too"

The next morning Changlix woke up to find their members passionately shoving their tongues down each other's throats and were deeply scarred, to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> As always guys I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it :D  
> Pls don't hesitate to drop a comment bc they make my miserable days so bright.  
> Cya in the next one <3


End file.
